


Lazy Day

by mustachio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adorable dorks, Fluff, M/M, Nap Time, No Spoilers, Post Episode 35, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's lazy day continues and Carlos's begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Episode 35, but there aren't any spoilers.

Carlos is already sprawled out on his bed, half asleep and only barely fighting the sleep that’s dragging his eyelids down and clouding his brain, when he hears a soft thud. Three soft thuds, actually. It sounds like it could be knocking, but in Night Vale, who really knows? All of his instincts – the ones that haven’t already given in to his exhaustion, at least – all tell him that he should probably go see what it is. Make sure The Faceless Old Woman isn’t doing anything weird to his stuff, make sure there’s not some monster trapped in his closet trying to make its way out, or if it is just knocking, greet the person at his door.

The three thuds repeat themselves, slightly louder this time, but the sleep just clouds his brain even more. He ignores the thuds again, turns on his side as though that will block out the sound. All it really does is remind him that the sun is still out, even though it probably should have set already, and he groans. The light is burning his closed eyes. He just wants to sleep.

The thuds don’t repeat themselves again. Carlos drifts further into sleep.

Carlos misses the sound of a door opening. He misses the soft call of his name and the sound of someone putting their stuff down as they move through his apartment above the lab. He does not miss the dip of the bed as someone else slides in behind him. He does not miss the cool, smooth feeling of a decidedly inhuman appendage wrapping around his waist. He does not miss the strange, oddly pleasant smell of old books mixed with Old Spice and dog fur (even though the owner of the scent is not the owner of a dog) as it invades his personal space. He does not miss the soft kiss pressed to his shoulder, either.

He turns, a soft smile on his face, whispers out a sleepy “hey”, or maybe he just thinks it. He’s too tired to know for sure. Either way, Cecil whispers “hi” back and plants his hands firmly in Carlos’s hair while the rest of his tentacles wrap Carlos in a makeshift cocoon that manages to keep the light out and make for a more pleasant sleeping environment.

“You were very productive today.” Cecil’s voice is soft, like he’s trying not to disturb Carlos’s sleep, but still have a conversation. Carlos doesn’t say anything, too tired to do anything but nod. Cecil doesn't seem to mind. He keeps talking anyway. Carlos likes hearing his voice now. He barely understands the words through the sleep-haze, but the low hum of Cecil’s voice is soothing.

“I talked about you on the show today. I told everyone how industrious you were.”

Again, Carlos just nods. This time Cecil doesn’t say anything else, only snuggles in closer to rest his chin on Carlos’s head in between his hands still running through Carlos’s hair.

Carlos scoots in a little more, too, until there’s no space left between them. He grabs a fistful of Cecil’s shirt in both hands, presses a kiss to Cecil’s neck.

Eventually, Cecil’s breathing evens out and they fall asleep like that, pressed close and tangled up in each other.

It’s the best sleep either of them has ever had.


End file.
